We will study the value of using creatine kinase BB as a marker of metastatic bone involvement in patients with prostatic carcinoma. To do this, we must: (1) establish the cellular source of the BB isoenzyme observed in the serum of patients with bony metastases of prostatic carcinoma, and (2) measure the serum BB activity or concentration in patients with various stages of prostatic carcinoma, benign prostatic hypertrophy, and in patients with various other malignant and non-malignant disorders. In addition, prostatic carcinoma patients would be monitored during therapy. Correlations would then be performed between BB levels and other standard laboratory and clinical tests, such as prostatic acid phosphatase, radiography, and radioactive scans. The localization of BB would involve histochemical and immunohistochemical techniques. Various tissues and cells would be examined. In preliminary studies, serum BB analysis will be performed using conventional enzymatic electrophoresis. This data will be compared to BB determinations using radioimmunoassay, which provides advantages in specificity and sensitivity. The results of these preliminary studies will indicate the appropriate methodology to be used in long-term evaluations of BB as a marker for metastatic prostatic carcinoma.